


Ribbon

by laxmi



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XII Ivalice elements included for aesthetic purpose, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Pre-Canon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laxmi/pseuds/laxmi
Summary: ff6 最终幻想6 凯夫卡（Kefka）x蒂娜（Tina）时间是正传游戏开始之前， 内容主要是脑补凯夫卡和蒂娜的经历。设定：在成为正传里面的小丑之前，凯夫卡是格斯塔拉帝国军队中的一名小小的后勤兵，蒂娜自小被带到帝国首都维克多的军营里抚养。
Relationships: Tina Branford | Terra Branford & Kefka Palazzo, Tina Branford | Terra Branford/Kefka Palazzo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我只玩过ff6 gba和纷争1（然而纷争的剧情几乎忘光了），所以都是基于对这两部游戏作品中，我对凯夫卡和蒂娜的“感觉”和“印象”而写的。游戏里面，凯夫卡的身世背景什么也没提，蒂娜是不是ff6的女主角也见仁见智，所以我就随意妄想啦啦啦啦啦
> 
> ff系列中，凯夫卡是我最喜欢的boss，蒂娜是我最爱的女性角色！
> 
> 所以SE什么时候也来个6的remake啊啊啊啊啊

凯夫卡推着小餐车，走到走廊尽头的营房门前。清晨的空气带着阵阵寒意，墙壁泛着冷冷的金属光泽，唯独托盘上的早餐向外透着丝丝温热香甜的白汽。

今天的早餐有煎蛋、面包、牛奶和沙律，小蒂娜一定会高兴的吧。凯夫卡想着，一只手从裤袋里拿出通行证，在房门旁的识别机器上刷了一下。电子屏上现出他的头像和几行绿字，滴滴两声，厚重的金属门仿佛松了一口气，缓缓往一边打开。

“凯夫卡！”

看到门口的身影，一个小女孩连忙从床沿跳到地上，金色的卷发让人想起冬日里的阳光，紫水晶一般的双眸明亮剔透。

“早上好，蒂娜。”凯夫卡推着车进了房间。看着小女孩还穿着睡衣的样子，他笑了笑，“早餐已经到了。要洗刷完才能吃哦！”

小女孩脸上微微一红。“我现在去！”说着，便小跑着进入房间一侧的卫生间。卫生间内传出阵阵水声，凯夫卡把早餐放到桌子上，便开始整理蒂娜的床铺。

很快，水声停下了。哗啦一声，卫生间门打开，“我搞定了！”蒂娜说着，爬上椅子坐好，像在等待着什么似的看着凯夫卡。

凯夫卡点了点头，从小推车第二层拿出了医疗箱和记录表。体温，血压，脉搏……凯夫卡逐样检查和登记好。数据一切正常，和年龄相仿的普通小女孩无异。

“那么我开动了。”蒂娜向凯夫卡笑着说完，便拿起托盘上的面包一口一口吃了起来。

蒂娜来到这里已经四年多了。刚来的时候，还只是个裹在襁褓里的婴儿，现在已经这么大了。而他，凯夫卡，一个普普通通的后勤小兵，每日的工作就是负责蒂娜的起居饮食——不，这个说法在他看来仍带有点场面上修饰过的高级意味。通俗点说，他的工作相当于保姆——每天给蒂娜送食物，打扫房间，整理清洗衣物，做一些基础的检查和登记，并把记录呈上。但是，吃什么不是他决定的也不是他烹饪的，睡哪个房间不是他安排的，衣服不是他挑选的，检查表上的项目也不是他制定的，他既不是希德那样的研究人员，也不是军队里面的重要人物。他什么也决定不了，也不需要他做出什么决定；他只需要像机械人般安安静静地执行指令即可。就这样，一晃眼，便是好几年。

凯夫卡看着桌子前全神贯注的小女孩。蒂娜正吃得津津有味，小腮帮随着咀嚼的动作一动一动的，金色的发梢仿若小动物的绒毛般透着光。

他把手伸进口袋，手指在里面摸索了一下。蒂娜的头发又长了。卷发长了就不容易打理。允许并教会她独自洗脸刷牙换衣服也不过是一个月之前的事，给蒂娜理头发的事情自然也不由他提出和决定，他只是在命令下来的时候，听从吩咐，为蒂娜修剪而已。现在小家伙的头发长了，上头也没有下令要他为蒂娜理发，他这么做，并不过吧？

想到这，凯夫卡的手终于从口袋里掏了出来。“蒂娜，看看这是什么？”

原本低着头的蒂娜抬起眼来。

一扇通往新世界的大门似乎在她眼前展开，晃动，让她不由自主地屏住了呼吸——第一次，那是她第一次觉得，原来世界上还可以有如此五彩缤纷的事物。她的双眼一动不动，淡紫色的眼瞳里映照出一条红色的缎带，一串琉璃珠缀在带子上，在灯光下晶莹透亮。

“怎么样？漂亮吧？”

漂亮——那是她第一次听到这个词语，可是这个词却似乎有着某种魔力，在听见的那一刻，词语的意思便如同黎明的一缕光，驱散了思想的混沌，照亮了黑暗，那双紫色的眼睛亦瞬间变得流光溢彩。

“很……漂，漂亮……！”

凯夫卡看着蒂娜努力复述这个词语的样子，笑了笑。“这个叫做发带，我帮你把头发扎起来吧。”

修长的手指梳过细软的头发，红色缎带轻轻绕过金色的发簇，五彩的琉璃像小心翼翼珍藏起来的宝石，掩映在微曲的发丝中。

蒂娜定睛看着玻璃窗前映出的影子。在记忆中，她的一切，她的周围不是大块的灰白黑就是军绿色，还有一种暗红如魔鬼般萦绕在黑夜里，叫她在夜晚心惊胆颤，难得安宁。现在，似乎不一样了：世界变得丰富多彩起来，那条美丽的发带就在她的身上。那是让人愉快的色彩，漂亮的色彩，而这种难以置信的光彩此时此刻就在她的头发上，原本苍白无色的她仿佛也变得瑰丽起来。她伸出颤动的手，指尖轻轻摸了摸玻璃上的戴着头饰的身影，良久，才说出一句话来。

“这……是我吗？”

“是蒂娜你哦。发带很适合你。”凯夫卡站在她的身后，看着玻璃中的蒂娜，补充道。“非常漂亮。”

是的，非常漂亮。太过漂亮了——以至于他在看到倒影的一瞬便立刻后悔为她戴上那条他准备已久的发带。

凯夫卡接过检验中心人员递给他的报告，便推着餐车往部队饭堂工作间走去。餐车上放着一碟碟重新用透明薄膜包好的餸菜：番茄浓汤，烤肉，鱼排，沙律，饮料，点心……这些均是今天晚饭的取样。每一天，每一道刚做好的饭菜都会被拿去取样检验，顺便留样，检测完毕确认食物无毒无害后，饭堂才能够正式接待训练完毕来吃饭的士兵们。这项食品检查中，送检归检的跑腿任务，也是凯夫卡每日的工作内容之一。

这种日复一日毫不起眼无需任何技能的工作，有时候从另一个角度看，也不是那么一无是处：一向话少的他，在食堂这种人来人往熙熙攘攘的地方，总会觉得十分不自在；这份工作让他能够提前到饭堂用餐，尽可能避免了和其他士兵交流接触，也勉强算是一个优点吧？

凯夫卡想着想着，心中不禁苦笑一声。曾几何时，他怀着怎样的抱负，誓要成为格斯塔拉帝国的军兵，在沙场上冲锋陷阵，为国家抛头颅，洒热血。然而，现实是残酷的。能力不足的他在各种战士训练中被末位淘汰，只能在军队里当一个默默无闻的后勤小兵；而至今仍然留在这里，恐怕他应该感谢他的运气。

“哎呀，那不是凯夫卡吗？”

迎面走来两个穿着一身训练装备的士兵，凯夫卡慢慢停下了脚步。其中一个来人把护目镜摘下，露出了双眼。“哇，真的是凯夫卡·帕拉佐耶。”

“……”

那两个士兵围了过来，把他上下打量了一番。

“没想到你居然还在军队里面呢。哟，这条围裙，还挺适合你的。”

“哈哈，之前还听说你当了那只小孩的保姆，看来做得不错嘛。”

见凯夫卡的视线下意识地躲开，那个摘下护目镜的士兵似乎更得意了，嗓子扯得更开了：“这两天，我俩都参加了希德博士的魔导兵器实地测试，那个玩意，你拿过不？射程和威力可比普通的枪支高多了。”

“喂喂，凯夫卡和我们同期进来的，你和他说这个是不是欺负他只会哄小孩啊？他在这方面可是专业的，洗过的尿布比你摸过的枪还要多！”

“那边的两个，还在磨蹭什么！”

一道魁梧的身影向他们三人走来，那两个士兵听到声音就像老鼠见到猫一样，定在原地动都不敢动，看见来人的时候，条件反射般僵硬地敬了个礼。“雷欧将军！”

凯夫卡亦反应过来了，战战兢兢地跟着敬了个礼。那位被称为将军的男子扫视他们三人一眼，目光愈发威严锋利。“你们两个，训练期间休息懈怠，罚跑十圈，马上执行！”

“是……！”

看着那两个士兵灰溜溜地跑了出去，雷欧瞥了眼旁边的人左胸上的工牌。“凯夫卡……帕拉佐吗。”

“是……是……的。”平时士兵们交口称赞、深受国王信任的大将军雷欧现在就站在自己的身边，这是头一次这么近距离看见那些传说中的人物，凯夫卡不由得紧张起来，心里直抱怨自己的舌头像打了结一样说句话都不利索。

雷欧点了点头。“后勤也是部队里面不可或缺的一部分，好好干吧！”

望着雷欧将军远去的身影，凯夫卡暗暗松了口气。他推着车，继续往前走去。空荡荡的走廊又再次回荡着滑轮滚动的声音和他的脚步声。

雷欧将军说得有道理，后勤部分确实不可或缺。只是凯夫卡也清楚，上面的小螺丝，并不是不可替代的。

房门打开的一瞬，凯夫卡便察觉到了异样。房间里的女孩在看见他后，紧绷的肩膀终于缓缓放下。

“凯夫卡……”

“晚上好，蒂娜。”凯夫卡看了看坐在床上的蒂娜，把洗干净的衣服放到床头柜上。“怎么了？哪里不舒服了吗？”

似乎是回想起了不愉快的东西，蒂娜咬紧了嘴唇，那双紫色的眼睛轻轻颤动，最后看向凯夫卡。“……最近一段时间，在晚上睡觉的时候，好像有什么东西进来了。我感觉到了。周围一片暗红，没有灯，没有光，一个巨大的黑色物体正压向我，快要压到我的身上了……我还听见了各种奇怪的叫喊声…...那些声音，即使我捂上耳朵，还是穿透了我的脑袋，这种可怕嘶喊，却又让我觉得很悲伤……”蒂娜说着说着，颤抖的声音已经几乎听不清了，苍白的双手抓紧了被子，往日宝石一般的双眼紧紧阖上，淡黄色的睫毛颤抖着。“我…...很害怕。我不敢睡觉，我怕我睡着了，就会再次看见那些恐怖的东西，听到那些叫声……”

凯夫卡顿时觉得不寒而栗。

蒂娜自幼便在这里长大，正常人都能猜到，这个小女孩不一般。虽然他没有亲眼见过蒂娜所描述的场景，更不用说他没有权限知道她究竟经历了什么和上面正在进行什么计划，但是直觉告诉他，如果所谓的计划是存在的话，恐怕已经进入了一个新的阶段。而且，这一定不会是一个愉快的过程。尽管他和蒂娜的接触全部都仅限于日常的琐事，可是他知道，蒂娜一直以来都只是一个普通的孩子。

她也是一个普通的小孩啊。

可是，他一个保姆，又能做什么！

他能做什么？！

他能做什么？

“蒂娜”

仿佛给自己打气一样，凯夫卡轻轻说出女孩的名字。他看着面前害怕得发抖蒂娜，缓缓坐在床边的凳子上。“那些有可能只是梦境。知道吗？‘梦境’。里面的东西和发生的事情都不是真的，醒来就会消失。你看，现在四周不是和往常一样好好的吗？”他努力笑了笑，想让自己看起来轻松一点，但是蒂娜却露出了半信半疑的表情看着他。这恐怕是一次失败的演出了。明明已经是个成年人了，偏偏在重要时刻演技却糗得不行。凯夫卡干咳了一下，试图掩饰他的尴尬，脑中快速地运转着——到底怎样才能让眼前的女孩稍微安心一点呢——

“我来讲个故事吧。听完之后，蒂娜一定睡个好觉。”

“故事？”

“嗯。从哪儿开始讲呢…...”凯夫卡挠了挠头。“……有了。在遥远的过去，有一座城堡，城堡里面住了一位小公主。这位公主刚出生不久，她的母亲便去世了。国王给了这唯一的女儿他所能给予的一切——层叠如繁花锦簇的亭台楼阁，多变如晨曦晚霞般的羽衣云裳，从深海采摘而来的颗颗珍珠，自地心挖掘而出的莹莹宝石，东方运来的迷香迭迭，西方邀来的诗人歌声绕绕……可是，这位美丽的小公主仍然是终日闷闷不乐。直到有一天，那是公主的十岁生日，宴会上邀请了一名小丑……”

  
……  


凯夫卡为蒂娜掖好被子，静静地离开了房间。从门关上的那一秒开始，蒂娜便从他的眼前消失，被置于另外的目光的观察之下，成为了另一个世界的人。在那个世界里的蒂娜，在他的注视之外的蒂娜，究竟过得怎样了？他不敢想，也害怕去想；他恐惧着门后的真相，也害怕着知道真相后他必须直面的无力感和自我厌恶。凯夫卡的嘴角动了动。一声苦笑刚到嘴边又再次被他咽下。他终究是个懦夫罢了。

维克多的夏天，连夜晚的风也是热的，唯独天上的月亮，透着冷冷的银光。


	2. Chapter 2

凯夫卡站在蒂娜房门前，深深吸了口气。在几年前，他还能毫无心理负担地打开蒂娜的房间，履行他的工作；但是现在，每次当他站在门前的时候，门的另一边都似乎正向外渗出可怖的气息，就像一头埋伏在黑暗中的怪物觊觎着另一边的猎物，只要门一打开，蒂娜被怪物啃食得血肉模糊的景象就会跃入眼帘，然而还未待他发出惊呼，躲藏在黑暗中的怪物便会马上把他卷走、撕碎。

房门缓缓打开。没有黑暗，没有怪物，没有血迹。蒂娜正坐在房间中央，手里拿着两个人偶，四周是散落的玩具。

“凯夫卡，看看这个！”

那是花朵一样的笑容。凯夫卡觉得刚才心中的混乱似乎被一拂而光。原本他是来蒂娜的房间打扫卫生的，他的工作任务中并没有陪她消遣娱乐这一项。可是面对蒂娜的邀请，他实在无法回绝——甚至连“你先自己玩，我做完事情再陪你”这样的话也说不出口。凯夫卡走过去，坐到蒂娜身边。想要看到蒂娜快快乐乐的心情是如此的迫切和强烈以致于他连她一点点失望的表情也不愿意看见。当下一次他来到这里的时候，他还能看见蒂娜吗？还会像今天一样吗？

抱着这样的想法，从很久之前，一点点地，一点点地，他越出了他的本职范围；一点点地，一点点地，在那看不见的怪物眼皮底下，他试探着那条可能悬在头顶的红线在哪里。有时候，连他自己也似乎无法分清，他究竟是为了蒂娜还是为了自己而做出这样危险的举动。

“这个是公主，这个是小丑，怎样？我给他的衣服涂了颜色。像不像故事里的那样？”蒂娜把小丑人偶举到凯夫卡面前。

红黄条纹的宽大衣领，鸳鸯色的裤子和靴子，身上的衣服画满了各种颜色和大小的圆圈花纹，这种风格非常小丑了。凯夫卡心里笑了笑。蒂娜几乎把她所有喜欢的颜色都涂了上去。

“服装是很像了，可是呢，还缺这个。”凯夫卡从地上捡了画笔，接过蒂娜手中的人偶，在上面画了起来。

苍白的面孔，上挑的眉毛，夸张的红色眼妆，开裂到耳朵的紫色唇彩，“看。”

“哇，完全变了另一个人的样子，看起来好像一直在笑。”蒂娜好奇地看着。

“这叫做化妆。小丑呢，每次表演的时候，都会画这样的妆，观众看了，就会跟着一起笑。”凯夫卡一边操控着手中的人偶，一边用讲故事的口吻说道：“……小丑一步一拐蹒跚移动着，奇怪的脑袋一摆一摇，头上的羽毛跟着一蹦一跳，小丑就这样跌跌撞撞地冲了进来，席上的公主竟也不禁和周围人一同哈哈大笑。这是她第一次看见居然有人可以这么滑稽。美丽的公主笑得花枝乱颤，伸手拿起面前一朵饱满的白玫瑰抛向小丑。台下怪异的小丑受宠若惊，手忙脚乱地接下了公主的鲜花。那双如枯枝般的手颤抖着，把那朵美丽的玫瑰紧紧捂在胸前，他低下头深深嗅了一下，居然没有意识到自己的嘴巴裂得更开更丑了，而这番举动却是让观众再次爆发出一阵笑声。似乎被四面的笑声感染了，平时沉默寡言的他，此刻也变得异常兴奋起来，用他那粗糙聒噪的声音大声说道：‘啊，我们美丽的公主，让我为你献上祝福！’”

“小丑从他的衣服里拿出一个个不同颜色的球，一个接一个地往天上抛出，又一个不拉地接住，抛出，接住，又再次抛出。簌簌——空中划过一道道彩色的影子，最后，砰！砰！砰！砰——！”正听得入神的蒂娜被凯夫卡突然提高的音量吓了一跳，他夸张地挥舞着手里的人偶，接着说：“掷向空中的彩球顿时化作一道道五颜六色的烟花，闪烁的亮光像雨点一般洒落，一片欢呼与笑声中，小丑望着火光映照中的公主的笑脸，似乎觉得自己也跟着笑了起来。”

凯夫卡正忘我地抖动着手中的人偶，眼睛余光忽然瞥见蒂娜正目不转睛地看着自己，突如其来的羞耻感让凯夫卡原本高举的手仿佛冻僵在空中。

“……”凯夫卡脸上一热，放下了玩偶。

“好厉害……！”蒂娜紫色的眼眸里闪着亮光。“抛球，究竟是怎样抛？怎么变成了烟花？”

“这个嘛……”凯夫卡看了看地上，捡起了几颗彩色小球。“大概就是这样，往上抛。”

凯夫卡说着，给蒂娜显示了一下。

“让我也来试试！”

“给你。”

彩色小球被抛起，落下，溅到地上，捡起，又再次飞向空中，越飞越高。蒂娜笑着，眼睛里闪过一个个亮晶晶的五彩小球。如果时间能够永远停留在此刻就好了，凯夫卡想。

抛出。

又再次落下。

后来再回想起这件事的时候，凯夫卡仍是这么想的。如果时间在那个时候就停止流动的话。

凯夫卡扎好头发，看着镜子里的自己，又再次整理了一下衣服。手指划过衣领处新的等级标志时，不觉停了下来。那天的意外之后，他活下来了，他留下来了，等级也上升了。老实说，那天的事情后来是什么状况，他几乎没有记忆；只是在某张病床上醒来之后，从希德的口中才大致了解了到事故的经过。原来的营房被炸了半栋，所幸当时烧起来的楼层除了蒂娜和他以外并没有其他人。消防和医护赶到现场的时候，发现他正躺在废墟里。

“找到你的时候，没想到你的伤势居然不重呢。那女孩可是炸穿了好几层楼。”一位中年研究员模样的男子站在他面前说着，嘴唇上的胡子尤为瞩目。“看来你是被施了治疗魔法，捡回一条命。”

凯夫卡只觉得头部被绷带绑得紧紧的，额角处隐隐作痛。他稍微转过头，望向希德。国王和希德正在进行魔导实验这几乎是军队里人尽皆知的事情，只有保密程度的区别。对军队来说，士兵知道得越多，思考得越多，越不是什么好事。士兵要做的事情，就只有服从。虽然他很早前就猜到蒂娜可能和魔导实验有关，但除了蒂娜的日常起居以外，魔导研究和蒂娜究竟是什么关系，他一无所知，不敢过问也无权过问。像是突然想起了什么，凯夫卡觉得太阳穴处如同被电流击穿一般一阵剧痛，他猛地伸出手捂着额头，一瞬间，他仿佛看见空中一颗颗闪亮的小球化作球状的火焰如流星般向四面八方急速坠下，落下的火球激起片片燃烧着的火星溅向四周，刹那间，一切都烧成一片红色，墙壁，地板，床铺，画笔，积木，人偶，还有——连惊呼救命的空隙都被火焰填满，炎浪席卷而来，他失去了视野，淹没在火海之中。

“魔法……？蒂娜……怎样了？”凯夫卡咬着嘴唇，试图让颤抖的身体冷静下来。

“我正要对你说接下来的事情。”希德神情严肃，嘴唇上的小胡子随着他说话的动作一动一动。“从今天起，你改为在魔导研究所里面工作，负责蒂娜的生活起居。也就是说，现在的你也是参与到魔导研究的一员了。”

凯夫卡瞪大双眼，看着脸前的男人。

“以下的所有内容，都是绝密。”希德顿了顿，接着说。

“蒂娜并不是普通的‘人’。”

虽然换了工作的场所，但是仍然是在军队内部，凯夫卡敏锐地感受到了投在他身上的目光的变化。他手里拿着餐盘，眼尾的余光快速扫视了一下面前的就餐区，便找了一个人少的位置坐了下来。

这种“被观察着的感觉”对他而言并不陌生，以往在蒂娜的房间便有这种感觉——和蒂娜一起，被某处的眼睛观察着。

只是与这种遥远且隐蔽的观察相比，周围的人的眼光显得强烈多了。凯夫卡一言不发地吃着饭，尽可能地避免与旁人的眼神接触。可是在这个热闹的地方，这种消极的反应似乎让他反而显得更为格格不入，更为突出了。旁人的窃窃私语也仿佛听得更清楚了。

“那不是凯夫卡吗。”

“身上有手有脚的，看不出是经历过那场事故的样子啊？就这？”

“那个就是受到魔法袭击但是没有死掉的人吗？”

“对对，据说还因此升了等级。以前只是个后勤跑腿。”

“不是吧，这都能升？没有被炸死就能升，我们在战场上打打杀杀都没有这待遇。”

“那可是魔法，魔法！不是普通的攻击！我才不羡慕呢。谁知道会有什么后果！”

“喂喂，你猜，会不会是有那个人见到了什么机密，所以才进了研究院？”

“总之，和那个女孩扯上不会有什么好事。”

“她就是只怪物，那种破坏力……”

“还是离他远点好，谁知道会不会被牵连然后送去干什么事情呢？”

……

千年前的魔大战，失落在传说中魔法，幻兽，人类。

帝国想要研究并且掌控这种强大的力量，并借此来达成自己的目的——权力、领土、资源、控制……位于这欲望的漩涡中心的，是一名天生拥有魔法力量的少女，幻兽和人类的结合。

凯夫卡站在蒂娜的房间门口，心脏似乎要从他的喉咙跳出来一般。一打开门，熊熊烈焰便会像浪潮般涌出，吞噬一切，燃成灰烬，空气中满是烧焦的气味，塑料，衣物，钢铁，头发，皮肤……在那沸腾的火海中心，显出一个身影——那是怪兽，是魔鬼，还是人？

房门缓缓打开，雪白的墙壁，黑色的地砖，洁白的床单上坐着一名金发女孩，蜷曲的刘海下紫色的双眼瞪大看着门口的人。

“凯夫卡……！”

蒂娜小心翼翼地说着，声音微微发抖。

“你的身体……无大碍吧……？”女孩慢慢站起来，双手紧张地握在胸前，仿佛做错了什么事情一样，眼睛想要直视前面的士兵，可是在视线快要对上的前一刻又缩了回去。

“已经没事了。”凯夫卡努力从嘴里说出这几个字，一边放下托盘，盘子上的瓶子微微一晃。不敢直面对方这点竟是如此相似，凯夫卡内心不禁责备自己的懦弱和胆怯。明明是个成年人了，至少要拿出成熟的模样来吧。他默默鼓起勇气，也说不清是安抚自己还是安抚面前的女孩，说：“往后还是会和以前一样，不用担心。”

听到这句话，蒂娜的眼里闪过一丝喜悦的亮光，但很快又暗了下去。微褶的眉头松开了，又拧了起来。过了一会儿，开口道：“……对不起，凯夫卡。我......做了非常过分的事。我之前一直都不知道原来我有着这样的能力，这样可怕的力量。”两片原本粉色的嘴唇紧紧抿着，现在甚至显出白色来。“我果然是不正常吧……”

凯夫卡看着蒂娜，欲言又止。蒂娜对他来说，究竟是怎样的存在？从牙牙学语的婴孩开始，到现在豆蔻年华的少女，在那个看似与外面军备戒严的环境隔绝的房间里面，他们两人一起拥有过多少稀松平常的对话和日常？如果外面的军队纪律生活才是正常的话，那么属于他们的那一点点的时间就是非正常的——是的，蒂娜不应该靠近他，同样地，他也不应该接近她，他不应该在日复一日的短暂时间里付出情感——这是不正常的。这里是军队。然而，这又是正常的——和蒂娜在一起的时光，是他们唯一能卸下一切恢复正常的场合。蒂娜拥有强大到令人畏惧的力量，又如何。她是人，是怪，是兽，是魔，又如何？他俩在一起的时候，他们就是正常的。

凯夫卡觉得体内似乎涌出一股莫名的力量，心脏像是要冲破躯体的束缚一般疯狂跳动。他想要伸出手，抚摸面前女孩的金色头发，可是一切又是多么的脆弱，仿佛轻轻一碰，便会支离破碎，无法复原。凯夫卡紧紧握着拳头，努力让自己的声音平静下来。

“没有这回事，蒂娜就是蒂娜。”

听到这句话，蒂娜身体微微向前一倾，像是要往前踏出一步，但很快便刹住了；只是，从紫色眼眸里流动的光仍可窥见心中同样的激动。这种感觉是如此的纯粹以至于她觉得她必须要小心翼翼地呵护。蕴藏在她身体内的魔法究竟是什么，她从哪里来，她究竟是谁，这些问题的答案是什么变得不重要，这些问题是否存在答案也变得不重要，甚至连问题本身也变得不重要。在凯夫卡面前，她就是她，她能成为她自己。

“第一次发现自己拥有魔法力量的时候，我觉得很害怕。这股骇人的力量不受控制，而且伤害了你。”蒂娜低下头，鹅黄色的睫毛微微颤动。“我很害怕。害怕自己，也害怕伤害别人。我明明并不想伤害你的……”

“我知道的。蒂娜你不是有意的。”

“从小开始，我就经常在睡着的时候听见可怕的声音，看见奇怪的物体；不，很多时候我也分不清自己究竟是睡着还是醒着……夜里，我觉得我醒了，可是身边的一切又是多么的不真实，像梦境一样；我觉得我在做梦，可是又有人告诉我，这是真实。我该怎么办？现在，我想，我体内的魔法力量和这些事情是不是有着什么关系。我能控制自己的力量吗……”蒂娜缓缓抬起头，看着面前穿着士兵衣服的人。

凯夫卡愣了愣。

惨烈的叫喊声。怪异的物体。研究所。睡着。醒着。睡着。醒着。力量。魔法。魔导兵器。破坏。控制。

像是想起了什么，他的眼睛下意识地瞥了下床边托盘上的瓶子。

那是研究所交给他的，要他送给蒂娜并叮嘱她睡前服用的“药”。

“蒂娜并不是普通的‘人’。”

“你也是参与到魔导研究的一员了”

希德的话再次在回响在耳边，像是被冻住了一般，凯夫卡呆立在原地。

原来“不正常”的人，是他。天真得太不正常了。

“怎么了，凯夫卡？”蒂娜关切地看着。

“不，我没有什么事。”凯夫卡笑了笑，连他也稍微有点惊讶于自己现在竟能如此自然说出这些话。“蒂娜一定可以控制好体内的力量。”他拿起托盘上的瓶子，转过身，看着面前的少女。

“这里的药，相信可以对你有所帮助。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有原创NPC

与魔导研究所内部昏暗幽深，暗红中透着诡异绿色的金属空间相比，蒂娜的房间洁白宽敞，暖黄色的窗帘半掩着，柔和的灯光洒满房间，桌面上的杯子正往外冒出白汽，丝丝的香味让人几乎暂时忘记这地方原本是关禁着格斯塔拉帝国机密的地方。

“今天在希德博士那边还算顺利，最近好像渐渐找到一点窍门了，虽然还不能很好地发挥......”蒂娜坐在床上说着，抬起眼看了看凯夫卡。

自从体内的魔力觉醒之后，蒂娜对自身魔力的控制一直都不稳定，具体表现为能够使用魔法的条件不确定以及输出的魔力大小不确定。究竟在什么条件下，蒂娜才能使用魔法，以及输出的魔法可以达到怎样的程度，是否能够稳定地使用一定强度的魔法，这些都是研究所关心的问题，也是格斯塔拉国王关注的事情。

“这些是测试结果。我们尝试了不同的刺激种类、频率、强度。”实验室里，希德向凯夫卡展示着最近的研究数据。屏幕上滚动着一行行密密麻麻的的数据，就像一排排整齐的蚂蚁，在凯夫卡眼中，看似举足轻重，却又微不足道。接着，是一幅接一幅关于蒂娜的各项测试的量化数据组成的图表：五颜六色的散点，上下起伏的曲线，高低不平的柱状，交叉重叠的色块……点，线，面，这些浮动的图形在他的脑海中不断组合，拆分，组合，拆分，拼凑出一个又一个蒂娜的身影。然而，这些都是她吗？是她的全部吗？就是她所经历的一切了吗？看着闪动的屏幕，凯夫卡不禁在心里问。

“那个女孩身上的魔法力量觉醒之后，我们尝试过很多方法，都难以使她的力量发挥出来，更不用说达到那次事故的强度。国王陛下对她的力量可是非常关心。”希德停了停，像是思考了一下接下来要说的话，又像是试图利用沉默来拉回凯夫卡的注意力。他注视着面前的金发男子，接着说：“作为人类和幻兽的后代，如果蒂娜身上所拥有的强大力量能够得到适当的控制和发挥，将会成为帝国有力的武器。让她成为一名战士，为帝国效命——这是国王陛下所希望的。”

虽然他对这样的发展早就有了心理准备，但是，当听到这些目的和计划通过言语表达出来的时候，这些原本只存在于脑海中的无形的一切在说出来的瞬间便似乎成为了板上钉钉的事。这种感觉还是让凯夫卡心里一沉。

“观察和分析了这么长久以来的数据，我们觉得，蒂娜身上的魔力觉醒和使用，恐怕也和她的心理状态有关。在适当的状态下，她很有可能会展现出意想不到的力量。”希德轻轻叹了口气。“你也照顾蒂娜很多年了，我们都知道，她和你比较亲近。”

凯夫卡脸上不禁微微一热，可是很快便退了下去。他和蒂娜的所谓“独处”，其实在某些人的眼里，早就是“公开的”。在他们看来，这都不过是计划和研究过程中的一环而已。

希德好像看见了凯夫卡脸上表情的变化，又好像没有看见。他接着说道：“嗯。由你来给她做一点思想工作，相信能够有所帮助吧。”

“不错嘛，蒂娜最近进步得很快啊。”凯夫卡说。

蒂娜眼中闪过一丝腼腆的笑意，可是很快便消失在困惑中。“……我还有很多很多不明白的地方。有时候，力量在体内翻滚，好像要涌出来似的，有时候却又空空如也……但是，如果我慢慢去了解的话，终有一天会明白的吧？”她的声音渐渐弱了下去。“至少，我觉得我应该学会控制它。我……不想再看到谁因它而受伤……”

凯夫卡看着低下头的女孩，藏在发带下的琉璃珠子闪着微弱的亮光。“你可以做到的。将来，你的力量一定会有更大的用处。”

“用处？”蒂娜疑惑地看着凯夫卡。

“嗯……”凯夫卡看向面前的少女。“蒂娜你的力量不是破坏的力量，而是保护的力量。”那双绿色的眼睛在灯光下似乎蒙上了一层薄影。“保护格斯塔拉帝国，保护你热爱的天空，小鸟，保护你身边的人。”

“保护的力量……”紫色的眼珠闪动着。破坏的力量也可以成为守护的力量吗。“我还……”长长的睫毛又垂了下去。

“我相信蒂娜你一定没问题。”凯夫卡从椅子上站了起来。他走近一步，弯下腰，悄悄说道：“我会准备一份小礼物。等你的好消息哦。”

凯夫卡的气息像羽毛一般隐隐约约从她脸上拂过。眼前的人即使是在她重重地伤害了他之后，他仍然没有疏远她，责怪她，而是陪她走到现在。虽然仍存在着许多未知，但是，也许她真的可以用她的力量，去守护她珍视的一切。

“谢谢你。”宝石般的双眼透着亮光。“我会努力的。”

白色的蒸汽从高耸的烟囱向外冒出，像一根根翻滚的巨柱。银灰色的金属外壳映照着夕阳，完成任务归来的战机缓缓飞过。交错的黑色钢架割断落日的余晖，一块块红色便从空中跌落，沉没在盘根错节的机械深渊。维克多的黄昏总是给人一种错觉，仿佛那些像心脏和血管般跳动的机器也会随着白天的结束而安静下来，休憩片刻。

当。当。当。当。当。

空中传来几下悠扬的钟声，似乎添了一分宁静。凯夫卡出神地望着下一层的平台。一个士兵正推着一辆手推车走了出来，车上的白布盖住了什么，从凸起的轮廓看来，是一个人。在经过两块钢铁地板的接合处时，咣当一声，推车轮子稍微颠了颠，一只苍白僵硬的手臂从白布下滑了出来。士兵似乎没有在意，继续推车前进，那只手便随着车的行进微微微晃动。

今天的丧钟，又是为谁而鸣。

像是被什么东西吸引，鬼使神差般地，凯夫卡来到了刚才士兵出现的地方。士兵已经走远了，消失在通道的转角。平台上站着的，除了凯夫卡外，只有一名随军牧师。

“真是少见呢，竟然会有人关心这种事情。在这个没有信仰的时代。”牧师说着，像是要拂去衣服上的灰尘，拍了拍袖子，尽管衣衫上并没有粘上什么。

“最近钟声好像变多了。”凯夫卡看着通道的尽头，若有所思地说。

“是的呢。”

“……是从魔导研究所那里过来的吗？”

“这是只有神才能提出的问题，也只有死去的人才能回答。当审判来临的时候。”牧师慢慢摇了摇头。“人类已经失去了敬畏之心。这份傲慢，不会让人成为高高在上的神，只会让其坠入地狱而已。”

凯夫卡低下头，望着脚下。斑驳的锈红侵蚀着黑色地板上一个个突起的十字交叉纹路。“这个世上真的存在着神吗？”

白烟成一条直线从烟囱里缓缓涌出。血色的夕阳一滴一滴地缓缓下落，被暗夜吞尽。牧师早已离去，平台上只剩下凯夫卡一人，淹没在黑影中。远方传来一声汽笛的长鸣，打破了片刻的安静。像一头巨兽，维克多在夜幕中醒了过来。

深呼吸。再来一次。

金发女孩双眼睁开紧盯前方，纤细的手臂向前一扬，嗖——随着指尖伸出的方向，地上猛地现出一道笔直的火光射向目标。如蛇潜入水下一般，在到达前的一瞬，火焰竟消失于地面之下——电光火石之间，三股烈焰从地下腾空而起，像红色的旋风，刹时吞没所有士兵模样的靶子。灼热的空气中顿时扬起着一股生物烧焦的气味，滚滚的浓烟后，女孩微微皱了下眉。因高温熔化而滴落的油脂在烈火中噼啪作响。

“……唔。威力不错。不愧是幻兽的后裔。”远处，一名身穿红黑色华丽衣袍的白发老人摘下了金色望远镜，缓缓说道。

“启禀国王陛下，最近蒂娜对于自身魔力的掌控能力有所提升，往后再进一步训练的话，要成为帝国的助力也是指日可待的事情。”希德躬身在一旁小心翼翼地说着。

格斯塔拉国王眯着眼望着远处女孩的身影，食指一下一下地点在瞭望台上。“只有这个女孩还远远不够。那个实验进行得如何了？”

“要把从幻兽身上抽取的力量转移到人体身上还是有一定的难度。现在已经试验过不少囚犯和士兵了，但是魔力都没有在实验体身上存续下来。部分实验人员甚至出现了强烈的排斥反应，目前这部分实验体全部没有存活的案例。”希德双眼看向地面，不敢抬起半点。

国王轻轻闭上眼，周围安静得只能听见旗帜在热风中飘动的声音。“幻兽的力量能够被提取出来做成魔导兵器，可是这些幻兽总有一天会死去，这些魔力也总有一天会用尽。只有将魔力注入到人的身体内，魔力才是活的，才能源源不断地产生出来。”格斯塔拉国王的食指的动作停了下来。略显松弛的眼帘又抬了起来，再次望向远处的女孩。女孩被一个穿着普通制服的男子领到了靠近瞭望台一边的检测点，刚坐下来，两名穿着特殊的研究员便急忙围了上前，刚才的男子略显窘迫，退到了一边。国王嘴角咧开，雪白的胡子动了动，喉咙深处发出一声干笑。“总有那么些人，能够和魔力共存的吧？那边的士兵，不就是在那次意外中活了下来吗。被蒂娜的治愈魔法所救。”

希德往国王的视线方向望去，额上渗出了一层薄汗。“是……是的。”

“那就安排一下时间吧。”灰白的眉毛下，深色的眼睛从金发男子身上移开。“下次的实验，朕会来。”

“凯夫卡，那边有什么东西吗。”蒂娜从检测器上下来，整理了一下身上的衣服。

“不，没有什么。”凯夫卡收回看向瞭望台的视线，转向蒂娜。“只是难得看见有一只鸟在天空上飞翔而已。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *含ff12 要素。因为ff6原版游戏的世界观和历史背景不能说是特别详细和复杂（相比后面的一些ff正传），所以借用糅杂了ff12的召唤兽背景和Ivalice世界观来描绘我想描绘的场景风格，与实际的ff6游戏故事背景和世界观没有太大关系~

月亮穿行在黑暗的宫殿之中，温柔的指尖掠过穹窿上用金丝银丝镶嵌而成的精美图形，神秘的目光划过雕刻在墙壁上的上古神话故事——那些她早就了然于心的故事。神所制作的失败品舞动着巨斧，守卫通往墓地的入口，熊熊烈焰阻断了一切通道；囚禁于铠甲之中的暗黑之云看不见一丝光亮，擎起手中的巨瓶向世间恣意倾倒报复的祸水；愤怒的灵帝向神发起挑战被击败关押至地狱之海，纯白的圣天使和有着黑色翅膀的堕天使接触，失去表情的天使再也没有人能窥探他的内心，开始了对神的谋反——

我听到了，我听到了！这些安静的壁画背后嘶声力竭的呼嚎，这凝固的雕刻背后风驰电掣的挥舞！告密者在人间教授破坏与淫邪，他在我耳边低语着神的弱点！

沉醉于欲望中的背德的帝王降下狂风暴雪，为净化而生的不净王贪婪地吞食着人间的丑陋污秽，断罪的暴君被憎恨冲昏了头脑，落下裁决的雷光，击碎大地，作为无之存在监视着世界的审判之灵树仲裁万物，执起天平，让一切同归于虚无……

月光无声的脚步踏过光滑的石砖地板，走廊的圆柱像一个个祈祷的少女伫立在两旁，在地板上投下一道道静默纤细的黑影。精雕细琢的图案如同披在少女们身上的绣满花纹的白纱，在月色之下泛着柔和的光泽。

嘘，请你竖起耳朵听一听，在这个美丽而不详的夜晚，在华美的高墙之内，正响奏着怎样的乐曲？

镶着宝石的金杯熠熠生辉，紫莹莹的美酒溅洒在走道上，黄如金的琼浆往杯中倾泻，打湿了织有石榴花的柔软桌布，赤红如血的玉液从男人们的嘴角流出，滴满了粗糙的胡子，落到胸前的贵重衣衫上。一盘盘鲜果摆满了桌子，宾客啖着烤好的肉，议论声，大笑声，夹着肉末油腥的唾沫正往外飞喷。台阶下，野兽般的男女扭动着，交缠着，雪白的手臂，棕色的胸膛，在火光下透出一种莫名的光泽；怒喝声，尖叫声，呻吟声，鞭子的抽打声，挂满汗珠的肌肉沾上泥土，绽开的皮肉渗出紫红色的血液。扭曲的四肢，颤抖的躯体，赤裸的脚板，沉重的铁链生生作响，松松垮垮的靴子胡乱踩踏着散落的头巾和羽饰，纤长的手指随意拨动着月光映照下的琴弦，夜莺泣血的歌声穿透暗夜的云彩钻入心脾，那又是怎样美妙的乐章？让人心跳，让人缭乱，让人沉迷！这一切，是国王陛下为你而设的狂宴！可是为什么，为什么我们的公主她总是拧起眉头？为什么她鹅毛般的睫毛总是低垂？为什么她比花朵还要鲜红的双唇总是紧紧抿着？唉，这又是多么叫人心痛的一幕！

看，她是微风中的百合，是夜空里的明月，是温和洁白的象牙，是没入水中的珍珠，她是我所见过的最美丽的人！不行不行不行！公主应该快乐！即使是在这华贵而肮脏的宴会上，她也应该要拥有欢乐！

看向这边，我的公主！轮到我上场了！乐声变了——！啊，那双紫水晶般的眼眸看了过来！我的舞蹈竟然吸引了这位住在月宫的精灵了吗？！能被这宝石一样闪动的双眼注视是何等的荣耀！不，我有资格让公主这样看着我吗？有资格望着那白玫瑰般美丽的人吗？我要匍匐在她的脚边，亲口告诉她她的动人之处。啊啊啊这该死的台阶踢到了我！我的脚趾！好痛！好痛！好痛！好痛！——————！！！！！！！！！！席上的人……她，她刚才是……是对我笑了吗？是我眼花了吗？是我眼花了吧？不不不不不——我没有看错——！她笑了！她对我笑了！哈哈哈哈难以置信！她真的对我笑了！啊啊啊啊这究竟是什么感觉？天空似乎在旋转，翅膀好像在我的身后，大地也变得软绵绵的，我好像要飞起来了？啊，是的，我要飞起来了飞起来了飞起来了！飞起来了！

“明天你在这个时候到这里。听明白了吗？”

“遵……遵命”

“明天你在这个时候到这里。”

“明天你在这个时候到这里。”

“明天你在这个时候到这里。”

“明天你在这个时候到这里。”

“明天也是。”

“明天也是。”

“明天也是。”

“明天也是。”

……

……

……

……

……

……

……

……

……

……

……

……

白色的长裙随着脚步在地板上划过，金丝绣成的花纹如同蜻蜓的薄翅，被阳光穿透。颈部曲线和天鹅一样优美，蜷曲的金色发丝映衬着白皙的皮肤，阳光从镜廊外照射进来，宝石耳坠轻轻摇晃，折射出耀眼的红光。一瞬间，像一把把锋利的匕首，闪耀的镜子和水晶把前进中的人影割开，一块块，一片片，碎片落在窗户上吊灯上铜像上烛台上，粉红色的指头，几近透明的汗毛，小巧的鼻尖，纤细的眉毛，淡紫的眼珠，瘦削的肩膀，精美的手链，蓬松飘逸的发尾，安静的脚步，闪动的珠串，红色的缎带——

过来我这边吧。

对，来吧。

来吧。

来吧 ！

尽头的黑影如同深不见底的湖水，少女的身影逐渐淹没其中——

不对。这个人是谁？

像上墙漆一样，外露的皮肤全部涂上了厚厚的白色粉底，夸张的红色眼影延伸至颧骨，深紫色的唇彩一直画到耳边，头上插着几根五颜六色的羽毛。镜子中的人用又长又尖的红色指甲轻轻刮了刮自己的下巴，晃了晃脑袋，头顶上的羽毛上下乱跳。这个看起来非常不正经古怪滑稽的人，是谁？

碎片中的人伸出手擦了擦脸上的白粉。紫黑色的粗糙皮肤像是被烧焦了一般，红色的瞳孔，黄色的眼球，狰狞的皱纹。这个人又是谁？

左边。是谁？

右边。是谁？

上面。是谁？

下面。是谁？

对……想起来了想起来了想起来了我想起来了，我就是公主殿下的小丑，是她消遣的玩具，是她怀中的人偶。每一天，每一天，被带到这里，为公主表演，为她带来欢乐。只要能看见她，我就会快乐起来。看！那在远处落下的由雷光交织成的牢笼把被囚的烧焦，像石头一般在地上咕噜咕噜滚动的巨大冰块击碎了装甲，焚烧的火焰犹如雨点一般落在教堂的钟楼之上！多么震撼多么愉快的场景啊！如果她也能感受到我感受到的喜悦的话……！

清澈的泉水潺潺流过庭院中央，蔚蓝的天空倒影在水中，几尾小金鱼从莲叶下游过，划出一圈涟漪。一抹淡蓝色的裙纱在水流中飘动，几缕发丝随风点了点平静的水面，红色的小花在水上打着转，阳光穿过婆娑的树影，像金色的雨点，轻轻洒在少女的身上。

告诉我吧，天空是什么形状？

花瓣般的嘴唇动了动，紫色的眼眸映照出四方形的天空，阳光在淡金色的睫毛上跳动。

我看见了。大家受尽折磨的情景。我听见了。从牢狱里发出的悲鸣。他们为了我正忍受着痛苦。

手用力握着花枝，指节愈显苍白，花刺戳破指尖，血液缓缓流下，滴入泉水中，飘散开来的血丝在水中旋转，扭动，变薄，消失。

告诉我吧，我是谁？

你……你是这个世上最美丽最特别的人！毫无疑问！请你不要眉头紧蹙，请你像玫瑰一般，在阳光下毫无保留地展示你的艳丽！如果你的美丽被月亮看见了，我相信，她一定会因为嫉妒而蒙上乌云织成的面纱。

微风习习，丝丝金色的刘海划过白瓷般的脸庞，淡紫色的眼珠映出前方的身影。

我是人质，是工具。我是帝国的人偶。

啊，我不想听见这种话从你花朵般漂亮的嘴中说出！假如神确实存在于世的话，你就是神所创造的最完美的存在，超越一切。

纤细的手指松开，花枝落入水中。跌落的花瓣随着水流飘浮，聚集，沉没。

那么，我便是神的人偶。我们都是神的人偶。

不，请你不要阖上那闪动的明眸！睁开眼睛吧！看吧，水中的花朵为你盛开，翠绿的藤曼为你低头，树梢的小鸟为你高歌，看吧看吧，不要再管什么神和人偶的问题，那并不会让微笑在你的嘴边绽放，求求你，我愿意做一切事情，让你快乐起来！

告诉我吧，你是谁？

我是谁......？我是谁......我是你的小丑唷，看见我身上的服装了吗？看见我头上的羽毛了吗？看见我脸上的笑容了吗？你是我的女神，美丽而强大！我不过是拙劣的模仿，我身上没有一处能够比得上你的完整与高贵；可是啊，我愿意成为你的人偶，留在你身边！只要你向我点点头！我将会教你快乐！和我一样！

涂满白粉的大手颤动着，慢慢伸向水边的少女，披风下摆凌乱的流苏随着脚步划过石砖地面。穿着蓝色衣裙的少女，是他所见过的最美丽的——

不……

不……！

不……！！！

为什么要认为谁是谁呢？

为什么要认为自己是谁呢？

为什么要觉得自己应该是谁呢？

人偶？人类？魔鬼？神？

这些东西，根本没有任何意义！

我们可以成为人偶，成为人，成为魔，也可以成为神！

这些，同样没有任何意义！

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，大笑吧，向前看吧，无情却慈悲地把我的胸膛割开，让我体内真正的我显露出来吧！好让我的双眼看清楚填充在这皮囊下面的究竟是什么！是发臭的血液？流脓的大脑？腐烂的肠肉？还是蛀虫的心脏？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！让我看看！这真叫人高兴！

红色的眼影下，绿色的双眼看着水中倒影，破碎的水面令人分不清水中的是一个人影还是两个。

这是多么完美的画面——！

对……

对……！

把原本的形状打碎，把原本的框框条条撕碎！破坏吧，破坏吧！睁开双眼吧，醒过来吧，一切都可以变得更广阔，我（们）可以是人，是人偶，也可以是神！我（们）可以不是人，不是人偶，也不是神！在那破坏的过程，在那破坏的尽头——

红色的指甲陷入少女的肩膀，似乎快要刺破那白皙的皮肤，痛苦的呼吸让他兴奋，喉咙中不禁发出一下干涩的笑声，却又让他马上收回指尖的力度。他低下头，鼻尖前是柔软的金色发丝，紫色的双唇颤抖着，在耳边轻声低语。

“一起来破坏吧。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 直到游戏序章的前一点点吧，进度条被我拖得很快，只是把我想描绘的场景尽量描绘出来，尽可能保持该故事内人物的逻辑清晰。被吞的第4章不在lofter补了，这里就有全文。

研究所门口守卫惊慌的敬礼让蒂娜心中一悸。

这是第几回了呢，连她也不记得了；只是每一次眼睛的余光察觉到身边的人心中的恐惧时，她的内心也似乎为这份恐惧所击中。

人们的目光，让她害怕。

空无一人的走廊里回荡着单一而沉闷的脚步声，像是石头被投入深不见底的井水中，每一步都坠入黑暗，然后被吞没。

和那黑暗形成鲜明对比的，是一连串耀眼的火光，如同一个个炽热的太阳，从远处升起、扩大、逼近，逃跑的装甲连同层层保护下的士兵像巧克力般融化在那容不下一丝黑影的亮光中，连同凄厉的惨叫刹那被火焰吞噬。地上留下一抹抹烤焦的黑色诉说着那一瞬间的疯狂和绝望，而这无声的呐喊不久便被黄沙掩去，唯有残留在空气中的丝丝刺鼻的气味，能够在脑海中勾起方才的景象——如果在目击过这番情景后还愿意回想起来的话。

然而，发丝上，脸庞上，鼻腔内，衣服上，四肢上，皮肤上，指尖上，这股气味像幻影般，轻飘飘仿佛风一吹便会消失得无影无踪，却又沉重得似乎已经蚀入她的呼吸她的体内，让她感到窒息。心跳仿佛真的因为缺氧而变得急促，手指也似乎变得不听使唤了，发起抖来。这是真实的感受，还是说仅仅是她的臆想？

落日流入这座由钢铁织成的堡垒，一道道黑色的影子默默浮在红色的夕照上。空气宛如浅红色的薄雾渗入每一个毛孔；鞋子，大腿，手臂，耳朵，眼睛，全身都仿佛浸没在这片日暮中。为什么她会有这巨大的力量？她是谁？她从何而来，又会从何而去？

一种莫名的异样渐渐从脊梁升起，蒂娜停下了脚步。安静却又聒噪，压抑却又放肆，属于这片黑暗却又扰乱这片黑暗，身体内的什么也似乎随着这种异样变得躁动起来，这种熟悉而又陌生的感觉告诉她，出现在她身后的——

“凯夫卡……是吧？”

像涟漪一般，黑色的影子微微一晃，一个小丑模样的身影从阴影里逐渐显出，血色的余晖映照在苍白的左脸上。

蒂娜慢慢转过身。面前的小丑，毫无疑问，“是”凯夫卡。

“蒂~娜~”

小丑微笑着说，然而深紫色的唇妆让他看起来像是笑得裂开了嘴。“你看起来情绪比较低落呢，是因为那一天的事情吗？”

紫色的眼瞳颤动着，蒂娜不自觉地往后微微一缩。比起凯夫卡那辨不出是关心还是揶揄的语气，话语所指向的事实却是给了她当头一棒。现在她的身后就是万丈深渊，而她就站在深渊边上，摇摇欲坠。

“……我……做了非常可怕的事……那些人，那些人都……”颤抖的声音几乎要被空气吞没。

“唔……？”凯夫卡微微歪了歪头，看着前方的少女。“这不是做得很好吗？”

蒂娜双唇微张，一时语塞。

“毫不压抑身体的力量，随心所欲地使用，释放出原有的样子，”像是演讲一般，凯夫卡双手比划着，缓缓走向蒂娜。“这种感觉很不错吧？”

“不是……”

凯夫卡低下头，眯起绿色的眼睛。“我可是在一旁看得清清楚楚哟。连我，也是第一次看见蒂娜你如此高兴如此放纵如此陶醉的表情呢~”

蒂娜心中一惊，像是被雷电击中一般，力量仿佛再次在体内游走，凝聚在指尖时的感觉无比清晰，当能量从身体流出、成形的时候，那种快感——

蒂娜立马打住了这个想法。额头上不知不觉间已渗出一层薄薄的冷汗，好像刚才一晃神便要掉下悬崖，落入身后的深渊。

凯夫卡看着少女暗暗倒抽一口凉气的样子，嘴角一扬。“感觉很舒服是吧？服从自己的意思解放，尽情地施展出来，比谁都要清楚身边的一切，却又比谁都更不在乎这一切，这种超越一切的纯粹，蒂娜也终于明白了。真令人兴奋！”小丑瘦削高挺的鼻子凑到蒂娜面前，夸张地吸了口气。“这股气味是破坏的味道。你喜欢，不是吗？”

“不……！”

少女别过脸去。

“蒂娜真是一点也没有变呢。”

凯夫卡缓缓直起身子。夕阳下，绿色的眼睛里泛起柔和的亮光。

蒂娜注视着眼前的小丑。此时此刻，前方的人似乎又再次变回她熟悉的人。这种自然亲切的感觉，像梦一样，让人怀念，让人心安，更让人绝望。凯夫卡是怎么了？她又是怎么了？有谁可以告诉她，这究竟是梦境，还是真实？

“很痛苦吧。”他伸出左手，红色的指甲尖慢慢拨过蒂娜蓬松的刘海，黑色的影子在苍白的脸庞上划过。

“但是，我想你一定可以越过这道坎。”

“…..”

“蒂娜你很强，现在已经是一名保家卫国的士兵，为了格斯塔拉帝国。你长大了。还记得我和你的约定吗？礼物的约定。”

像变戏法一般，凯夫卡从口袋里拿出一个盒子。

礼盒缓缓打开，一个精致的链环静静地躺在黑色的绒布上。金色的圆弧映着最后的夕阳，晶莹的宝石透出斑斓的光彩，小巧玲珑的链条仿若满天星辰，在余晖下微微发亮。

“漂亮吗。”小丑笑着说。

“非常漂亮……可是我——”蒂娜双眉一蹙，视线转向凯夫卡。

“自信点，”凯夫卡看着蒂娜，红色的指尖捏起盒中的链环。“我来给你戴上？”

“我……”

“不喜欢吗？”

“不是……”

“那么，我来戴上去啰？”

“……嗯。”

黑暗像睡着了的鱼，一动不动。残阳无声地流下最后一丝血红，一道纤细的身影随着落日的轨迹倒下，跌入深渊的怀抱。

“那鲁雪方面安排得如何。”格斯塔拉国王盯着地图，缓缓问道。

“由三台魔导装甲打头阵，要拿下冰封的幻兽，根本不成问题。当然，蒂娜会上场。”凯夫卡说。

“操纵之环戴上了吗。以那个少女的力量……”希德担忧地看了看国王身边的小丑。

哼。这些人因为惧怕蒂娜的能力而制造了操纵之环，试图把那天生的强大力量牢牢掌控在自己的手中。无聊。

可是，这并不代表他反对使用操纵之环。

她是破坏的人偶，是他最美丽的人偶，是他最满意的人偶，也是他最喜欢的人偶。然而，这些也不重要。她就在他的身边。只要她愿意，他愿意和她分享一切；只要有她在，连他的疯狂也不再孤独。

基地内，轰隆作响的机器声夹杂着刺耳的蒸汽喷射声把凯夫卡的思绪拉回眼前。

现在，戴上那件饰物的她乖乖地坐在魔导装甲上。红色的衣服配上黑色的金属竟有着一种说不出的美感。凯夫卡心中不禁暗暗赞叹。当这样明艳的组合在那鲁雪大开杀戒的时候，该会是怎样一幅绝美的画面？

铁门缓缓打开，地上传来可怕的震动，厚重的魔导装甲如巨兽般踏出，连同那一抹红色，逐渐消失在茫茫雪夜中。


End file.
